The present invention relates to perimeter weighted golf club heads, and more particularly to recessed or cavity back, iron type perimeter weighted golf club heads having an improved weight distribution configuration. Perimeter weighted golf club heads represent attempts to maximize weight distribution adjacent the outer periphery of a club head to maximize energy transfer to a golf ball which is struck off of the center of percussion (CP). To this end, the peripheral weighted club heads are formed with a peripheral mass located around the rear perimeter of the club head which forms a recess or cavity on the back of the club head. Whereas these club head designs work quite well when a ball is miss-hit off of the center of percussion (CP), there is often a lack of sufficient energy transfer to a ball which is struck precisely on the center of percussion (CP) because of the lack of weight in that area. This results in a loss of feel and/or control of these type of shots.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,386, I have provided a perimeter weighted golf club head having a rounded concentric weight member centrally located behind the center of percussion (CP) and formed completely within the cavity and spaced from the cavity side walls formed by the peripheral mass on the club head.